


Not So Perfect Harmony

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, Humor, I Don't Even Know, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Rhodey and Wong are So Done with their White Boys, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), based off that one song from the lion king, love this tag, the other whole set, yes i did the whole set boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Stephen and Tony do indeed love each other.Wong tells him this and reassures Rhodey that it has to fade eventually, everything has an end, especially feelings of love. Rhodey responds with Wong needs to see a Disney movie. Wong responds with a pointed glare.all in all, Rhodey and Wong are done, Bruce is very, very confused, Tony is oblivious, Stephen is not as subtle as he thinks and Peter just needs help on his homework





	1. They Don't Have a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many things i need to be working on and here i am. doing this to myself. 
> 
> i dont own anything, and this is very much based off Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

Its five minutes in that Rhodey's leaning towards Wong.

“You know we can’t let this happen, right?” He asked

Wong is still massaging his forehead, a routine he’s been doing since Stephen and him had arrived.

“Yep.”

“This is bad.”

“Yep.”

Rhodey shoots him an annoyed look. “Its not like I hate Stephen or anything, but Tonys not ready. I know this.”

Wong looks up at Rhodey in confusion. “I thought we were talking about reconstructing the Sanctum. What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Tony and Stephen making bedroom eyes while I’m trying to spread butter on my bagel.” Rhodey snaps, rubbing said bagel with a napkin while Stephen and Tony fight and flirt in the background.

“What does your bagel have to do with anything? And Stephen can’t be interested in Tony, he's dating a nurse.” Wong said firmly.

Rhodey chuckles. “I will prove you wrong, Wong.”

At the other males incredulous look Rhodey shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

He rolls his bagel behind Tony's feet. Tony stops arguing with Strange long enough to bend over and grab it, tossing it to Rhodey. He doesn’t notice Stranges red face, turning away to cough, eyes straying mischievously, and he doesn’t notice Wongs increasing headache. He does notice Rhodey's huge ass grin and furrows his eyebrows a moment, before returning to fighting with Strange.

Wong shakes his head at Rhodey. “That was dirty. The bagel and your little scheme. Dirty.”

“Do you believe me now?” Rhodey asked, and Wong sighs before nodding.

“I see what's happening, and they don’t have a clue on what's developing. This is very bad.” Wong says, returning to his red forehead and cold cup of coffee.

Rhodey nods, sipping the flimsy paper cup, leaning back in his chair. “ We need to do something.”

The two men take a moment to contemplate and asses the situation.

“Look, I do care for Stephen. I want him to be happy. But right now's a bad time. We’re getting adjusted again, and he’s taking his job seriously, and I do not want him to be distracted by some pretty millionaire playboy.”

“Billionaire.” Rhodey mumbles. “And I agree. Tonys still getting over Steve. He needs time.” He says. 

They glance at the men at the same moment. Stephen’s arms are crossed and hes leaning back a bit while Tony accuses him of something or something else. Stephens eyes glance up and down Tonys figure while Tony inches closer, words faltering. Wong gives off an unattractive cough and the two step back, looking at him. It would be funny if it wasn't for Tony's disappointed and Stephens 'caught red handed' looks. 

Rhodey waves and they go back to ‘working’.

Wong mutters a cuss word and Rhodey agrees.

At their sanctum home, Wong tries to subtly tell Stephen that they have a lot to do and going there was a waste. That  Stephen doesn’t respond, he’s had this stupid look on his face since they left. Wong didn't like it much.

Rhodey storms into Tony's lab dramatically later. “You can’t fuck Stephen.”

Tony's sleeping on his desk, arms bracketing his head, back arched as the rolling chair slips farther and farther away. Rhodey sighs (there goes his entrance and the speech he was going to use) pushes the chair in, gives Tony a pillow and goes upstairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major oof

There's a peace that comes with Stephen being gone, Wong thinks. It's nice, knowing it's just him and not the disastrous white boy he has to take care of. He doesn't know now where he is, but all he’s been doing this week is bugging Wong. Wong tried to take a shower, but Stephen portaled in and started combing his hair, humming (scaring him). Wong tried to make eggs but Stephen used all them for his face mask experiment or  something like that. Now Wongs hungry. He tried to read in his room on his own, but Stephen coincidentally needed the same book at the same time. Wong didn’t quite understand why Strange would be interested in movie layouts of the eighties, but if he would leave Wong alone, good enough for him.

Wong's finally slipping away, meditating, when he's jolted from a meditation with a sudden thought.

 _What if he’s with Tony?_  

_Rhodey’s going to kill me._

He calls the man, who picks up immediately. 

“I lost Stephen.” Wong tells the phone.

There's a silence, then a groaning. “Dammit Wong! Dammit Tony! Going to the store my ass! We need to find them. Can you po-" Wong portals to Rhodey’s location, scaring the man,who screams and hurls his phone at Wong. Wong watches it sail into the sink and raises an eyebrow.

Rhodey breathes out, hands on his knees. “ _Jeez_.”

“I can perform a tracking spell, but you need to call your... Tony so I can get a signal. ” Wong says, getting ready.

Rhodey glances at his phone, and holds it up triumphantly. He dials Tony's number, who answers on the third ring.

“Hello?“ He asks. There's talking in the background.

“Hey Tony… um… I was just wondering what we were doing for dinner...um...I was thinking about Chinese but Pepper wants some pizza.”

 Pepper is in the shower, and there doesn’t seem to be any wizards interrupting her, he notices with envy. 

He listens. “Uh huh.”

 “Okay.”

“Sure.”

 Meanwhile, Wong is able to track down Tony, being pinpointed… at a Burger King? Really?

He motions to Rhodey, who makes a lame excuse (seriously, you thought he would be a better liar) and hangs up. His reaction is the same as Wongs at finding out he’s a library, of all places.

 “How about we just portal there in disguise, make sure they aren't doing shit, and go back. Easy, and Pepper will never know. And the food gets here on time.” Rhodey suggests.

“Fine.” He just wants to get to the sanctum before Stephen gets there and ruins his peace.

Wong takes the form of a young female, which _exhausts_ him. Larger spells are harder to perform. He waits for Rhodey, who emerges in sunglasses and predictably a baseball hat. Wong will never understand super heroes. They look the same, just more suspicious. Rhodey is confused at the little girl, looking around until Wong scowls at him and he sees the resemblance. They portal to the restaurant, and look around.

"Rhodey?" Tony asks.

_Shit._

He's not there with Stephen, but with Peter. Wong had transported to the wrong place, which was right in front of them. Peters waves at them.

 "Hi guys!"

Tony is glaring at them suspiciously. "What are you doing? Who is the… angry little girl?" He demands.

Wong takes over, telling _somewhat_ the truth. "I couldn't find Stephen and I thought he might been with you so I asked Rhodey where you were."

Tony's jaw drops. " _Wong?"_

 _Double shit_.

Peter starts laughing. "That little girl sounds just like Wong!"

Tony rolls his eyes. "That little girl _is_ Wong."

"This is why I needed Stephen." He sighs.

 

Tony stomps into Rhodes room later that night. (They really have a thing for dramatic entrances) "Why were you really at Burger King? And don't bs me Rhodey. Wong is a terrible liar. "

 Rhodey rubs his neck, sitting up. " I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know things have been… hard recently with everything."

Tony's eyes softened. He smiles fondly at Rhodey. "Rhodey, things are getting easier. I have a reason to be excited for every day now. And the fact that you're here, makes it easier."

Rhodey smiles back until Tony leaves, then he collapses on the bed. "Triple shit."

  
  
Stephen returns later that night. The cloak flies away from his shoulders. He changes his clothes, and teleports to his room and closes the door. He stretches and climbs into bed. He's tired, and cold. The bed is too small and chilly for his liking and he whips his blankets back, and goes to turn on the TV. Maybe some background noise will help his racing mind. 

Wong finds him meditating in the morning, looking exhausted and yet, peaceful.

 "Busy night?" He asks, breaking his peace. Stephen nods, eyes still closed. Wong starts the coffee, which starts noisy, churning obnoxiously. Stephen opens an eyelid. Wong is trying to choose a mug, humming. He decides on Christine's gift, one that says "Mornings are for coffee and contemplation." He doesn't binge TV shows like her and Strange, and doesn’t understand the source of the saying, but he can wholeheartedly agree with the phrase, it must come from a wise man.

 "Where were you last night?" Wong asks.

 Stephen sighs, lowering himself on the ground. "I was visiting Christine."

"On a date?" Wong prays he doesn’t sound too hopeful.

Stephen scoffs, selecting a plain blue mug and setting it on the counter next to his old one. "Me and Christine are not interested in each other. She says and I quote 'I'm annoying and infuriating, and strung up on someone else' which I don't understand."

Wong does however, and he restrains himself from rubbing his forehead. Of course Christine knows.  It might be smarter to ask her council on this then James Rhodes, no offense to the man but after the fiasco yesterday, it might be wiser to talk to her then stalk Tony Stark. 


	3. Happy Birthday Tony!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah im late.

“Happy birthday Tony!” A number of people yell when Tony walks into the kitchen one morning. He can’t list them off, there's so many people, and it feels nice that they’re all there for him, but he does deflate a bit when his eyes don’t pick out a sorcerer in the crowd. But he still grins and raises his hands. Instead of cake, there's donuts and coffee, and Pepper convinces Tony to blow a match she let off.

They all sing, and wait for Tony to choose his donut. When he does, the crowd disperses and Tony is able to find Pepper and Rhodey waiting for him.

“This is great. Very great. We should do this very year.” Tony says, taking a sip. He keeps an eye on the door, wondering if Stephen was uninformed or unaware. Pepper shrugs. “Thought you would like it.” She grins at him and they hug. Rhodey claps Tonys back. “FYI, the coffee was my idea.”

Pepper rolls her eyes, but doesn’t argue. Peter comes up and hugs Tony, beaming as well. “Happy birthday Mr. Stark! Thank you for letting me be here.” he says earnestly to Pepper, who nods. “Well of course Peter.”

“My aunt was really suspicious, so I told her where I was going and she says happy birthday as well Mr. Stark.” He tells Tony, whos still staring at the door.

“Hm?”

Pepper snaps her nails in his face.

“Oh, that's great kid. Tell her I said thank you.” Pepper and Rhodey exchange looks.

“Mr. Stark are you alright?” Peter asked.

“Its my birthday! I’m great. I’m going to get more coffee.” Tony said, making his way to the machine. While he waited for it, Bruce came up and hugged his side. “Happy Birthday Tony.”

“Thanks Brucey bear.” He says, actually hugging Bruce back. They haven’t seen each other for a while, and he had missed one of closest friends. Bruce hands him a package. Tony looks at him, confused. Bruce smiles, lifts his eyebrows a bit and waves a hand. “Me and Thor- don’t you dare say anything Tony- felt like we should get you something memorable.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but now that you mention it-”

“Just open it.” Bruce says exasperated.

Tony smirked but opened it. There were two shirts, black and gray with the letters SOB on them. Or it might have been S.B, with a large period in between the two. Tony wasn't sure, but the mystery intrigued him and he had been teasing Bruce about the shirts for ages. SB might have Science Bros, as Tony called them (and Bruce, hesitantly). SOB might have meant- well, you know, either way, it worked perfectly.

Actually, Tony felt like he would’ve started crying at Bruce's kindness and earnestness. How he came to surround himself with (sometimes literal) gods among people, he didn’t know, but he would try to keep them as long as he could. He glanced at the door again, and diverted his eyes to Bruce. Bruce looked expectantly at him.

“If you don’t like them, we can change them, I just thought you would like it.” Bruce rambled nervously. Tony embraces him this time.

 

Its nearly seven pm when Tony decides to go for a walk along the coastline. He had taken off his shoes and rolled up his pants, and he can see the bright lights of the pier in the distance. The sun is setting and the sky looks vivid, with pink and orange and red blending in to create one the things Tony will never tire of. There's a couple on the beach, watching a two little boys bury their older sister in sun. The couple join for a kiss, and Tony looks away, and keeps on walking down the beach. 

“You look sad.” A deep, smooth voice says in his ear, and his heart accelerates, first out of fear, then excitement when he realizes who it is.

He spins around, and it is him, and Tony smiles, real big and pretty he hopes. “And here I thought you forgot my birthday. Did you get me a present? You better have, you are late”

Stephen rolls his eyes, and starts walking, Tony falling into step next to him. That's when Tony notices he's wearing casual clothes. Shorts and a dark blue button up shirt. He looks really, really good. “Your present is my presence.”

And its like that most of the time. Banter and lines. And that’s how it usually is. But it’s comfortable, and familiar, and he feels like Stephen can get him in ways he didn’t even know people could relate too. He absolutely loves the sensation.

And it might not be unrequited.

  
Stephen and him walk on the boardwalk together, and Tony puts his shoes back on, shaking sand from his hair and sweater. It's getting darker and the suns almost completely gone. The stringed lights come on. Stephens hand brushes against Tony's tanned one. There are performers, and delicious smells, energetic music and to be real for a moment? This is one of the best birthdays Tony has ever had.

They walk into an old timey arcade which smells like sweat and Stephen gets him a light up sword with his earned tickets, telling him that's his gift. And Tony's not even really joking when he says he’ll treasure it for life. They walk back out, share a pretzel, dance a little bit to "Hey Jealously" by the Gin Blossoms and Stephen portals Tony back to the tower. They both are standing on the balcony, and Tony's still clutching his sword. He can see Sam, Nebula and Scott watching TV in the living room through the window, and the lights in the kitchen are on. 

“Well, this is me.” Tony said, hoping it sounded just like a 2000s romcom. Stephen sure thinks so, judging by the way he goes along with it and pretends to look shocked, mouth falling open. Tony laughs and they’re quiet for a moment.

Then, then, Stephen brushes his lips against Tony's forehead, smiles a bit and says in his charming baritone, “Happy birthday Stark.”

Tony watches him portal away, thinking it might be the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of happy with this chapter? I voice typed most of it, I'm a lazy child.


	4. Chapter 4

When he walks in, Sam and Scott start whooping and hooting. "Damn Stark, you have some game!" Sam teases. Him and Scott high five, which falls into them clasping hands.

Tony rolls his eyes, tucking his sword into his back pocket. "It's not like that."

Scott wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously while Nebula fixes him with a perplexed look. “He kissed you.”

“On the forehead.” Tony says, taking off his shoes and socks, and pouring himself a drink. He settles on the couch, and sees they're watching 10 Things I Hate About You.

Of course they are.

And Tony can't even pay attention to the movie because he's daydreaming like a love-struck schoolgirl. He doesn’t notice Scott nodding off on Sam's shoulder, and Sam wrapping an arm around him, he doesn’t notice Nebula longingly staring into space.

\--------

Stephen gets home late again Wong notices.

He's very happy in the morning. He's humming, he took a shower and he's well groomed. He seems smug, the corners of his mouth keep on twitching upwards.

Wong wants to stay calm, but he's panicked. Did he sneak off to Starks last night? What's the best way to ask him that? Did he…. nevermind. Wong doesn't want to think about that. He feels grossed out.

It's not that he's homophobic. He's not. He believes people can desire who they desire. It's not up to them after all. But he always doesn't want some images in his mind. This whole unofficial operation has made Wong want counseling. He's seen too much, heard too much, and tried too much. And all for the good of Strange and Stark.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Wong said, subtly.

"I suppose."

"What's the occasion?"

"Had a good night."

"Good for you."   
  
And Wong doesn't ask anymore. Him and Stephen have a relationship where words aren't needed to understand each other. If Strange wanted to tell him more he would've elaborated. So what Wong can estimate from their conversation is Strange did something he didn't want to talk about. So sex? Drugs? A date? Stephen is hard to translate. Maybe he did nothing, and thats what made it a good night.

\--------

 

Bruce takes off his glasses, then puts them back on. He sighs. He looks back at the man hes sitting across from, looks down, then he looks back up.

“I’m sorry, did you say Stephen Strange? Like Sorcerer Supreme… Strange?”

Tony fiddles his thumbs. “Yes.”

“No.”

“I’m serious.”

“Serious about what?” Pepper asks, her and Rhodey coming to sit down with mugs of coffee. She opens the binds, letting the sun come in, and Tony and Bruce both flinch. They’ve been working for days on a sedition, that can be shot out of- anything. Arrows, guns, hands. Thing is, its a really hard project. But Tony is just happy to have something to keep him busy and keep his mind off stupid sexy wizards.

“Tony has a blue and red fetish.” Bruce dryly remarks. Thor (thankfully) comes ambling into the kitchen, overjoyed and sweeping still sleep mussed Bruce into his arms. They kiss, and Rhodey pretends to vomit into his cup.

“Don’t be jealous James Rhodes, you will find yourself an adorable scientist one day. Not today.” Thor teases. Rhodey wrinkles his nose. “Not my type.”

Bruce bats Thor away, grining.

"What about red and blue?"

"Tony wants to ask Stephen Strange out."

Rhodey chokes at the hot liquid going down the wrong pipe.

\-----

 

“No Christine. He’s different then what they make him out to be. I am seriously considering doing it.” Stephen tells her, as they go through the store, walking idly in the long isles. She stops to scrutinize some noodles.

“I’m proud you finally realized your feelings. Such a big boy!” she says, dumping one in the cart and moving at the same slow ass pace. Stephen has to take tiny steps in order for them to walk at the same speed. Its a little degrading.

“So I should ask him out?” Stephen asks her.

“Yes, you totally should, but be subtle. Guys love to think they’re in charge. Let him think he’s making it into a date.”

Stephen rolls his eyes, but wishes he had a marker or something. He’s going to forget all the advice. “And Stephen?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t try to take him to bed after the first date. Build it up. That way the first time between you two will be incredible, and the relationship will be kept alive, like a plant. That's why its smart to do it after you get married, but it's not like you’re a virgin. “ A passing teenager looks at them oddly. They ignore her.

“Unnecessary Christine. I restrain myself just fine.”

  
“Sure Stephen. Sure you do.”   
\-----

The subject comes back again during dinner.

“Don’t cook for him Stephen. Oh god. Thats a turn off.”

“Cook for who?”

“Stephen wants to date Tony Stark.”

Wong sets his drink down so he doesn’t choke. “Is that true?”

“A bit.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Goodness Stephen, what is with the brea-”

“I have to take a call.”

Wong leaves. Stephen and Christine gaze at each other.

“Did his phone ring?”

“I didn’t know he had a phone to be honest. And my bread is fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appericated. 
> 
> come nerd out with me on tumblr here @disruptiveoddsbish im bored


	5. Chapter 5

Tonys phone rings when hes flipping through his vinyl that DUM-E knocked over. He reaches for it, sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall. Its unrecognized number, and usually Tony doesn’t pick these up (okay, he’s not allowed. Pepper doesn’t want him to for safety) but he does anyway.

“Stark here.” he says, flipping through the records, holding his phone to his ear.

“Do you seriously answer the phone like that?” a familiar voice asks, but Tony can’t place a finger on who it is. Deep, sensuous, and rich. Oh, right.

Oh, FUCK.

“Stephen?” He asks, sitting up a bit and banging it head on the bottom of his desk. “Ow! Fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Stephen asks, and it sounds like he’s trying not to laugh. Tony hates him for that, but he would be laughing at the idiocy of it all too if it didn't hurt so much. 

Tony takes a few breathes. Sucks in it, and lets it out with an “Ahhh.” This goes on until Stephen coughs. “I think I’ll just call you back.”

“No, I’m okay, sorry. Um, whats up?”

Stephen doesn’t know what to say. Try to make it sound subtle- Christine, what the fuck? How was he supposed to say it then?  _Hi I'm going on a date, wanna come?_ That might work. 

“Nothing, I’m just- um- “ _is he seriously fucking stuttering? He is the sorcerer supreme. He’s better than this_. “-yeah, my TV isn’t working.” It was the first thing to come to mind.

Tony actually blinks. “Your TV isn’t working.”

Stephen makes his way to the TV, unplugging one of the cords, he doesn’t know what, and for good measure, stomps on it. Then another. All while talking on the phone. “Yeah, its not turning on. You’re the smartest guy I know. Besides myself. I could use your help.”

Tony sighs. “Does your remote have batteries?”

“Yes.”

“Are you p-”

“Yes! Can you just come over?” Stephen is in no way asking him out over the phone.

Tony smirks. “Why grandpa, are you messing the news, or Little House On The Prairies? Golden Girls season finale? Oh god, what about-” Stephen portals to his lab, scaring the shit out of him and causing him to throw The Rolling Stones ‘Some Girls’ and Poisons “Look What The Cat Dragged In’ at the man. This actually startled Stephen (a trained wizard), causing him to slip on The Police greatest hits albums. Stephen fell down, scattering a pile of vinyls. Tony yelps in fear, diving to save David Bowie. They both end up on the ground, stunned.

Then they started laughing.

At first its tentative. Then, everything that just happened reflects on them, and they can’t possibly contain it. The dictionary defines laughter as “make the spontaneous sounds and movements of the face and body that are the instinctive expressions of lively amusement and sometimes also of contempt or derision.” And thats exactly what it is to them. Now Stephen and Tony aren't quite men that laugh a lot. Tony does laugh a lot but it's always forced. It's always for someone else, but in this case he's laughing on his own, which makes it different. Stephen is a serious man. He takes things seriously. So when they really do laugh it's always about something funny or just so terrible that its funny.

Like this.

Their ribs hurt, and soon they stop, gasping for air, and Tony tries to sit up but falls back down, next to Stephen whos still chortling. His head is next to Stephens, body sprawled out on the records. He finally sits up and looks around. “Guess who's cleaning my lab tonight.”

Stephen is just gasping now, but he reaches up to make another portal. The red-orange sparks appear before Tony grabs his arm. “Oh no you don’t!”

“Not my lab.” Strange says, trying to roll away from Tony. Tony keeps a solid grip though.

“Your mess although.”

“Not my fault.”

Stephen can’t come up with a response when Tony grabs both of his arms. Tony is laying on his chest, grabbing his wrists, looking down at Stephen with a smirk on his face. The smile slowly fades from his face when he realizes it too, and the gaze becomes intense. Stephen breaths slowly, afraid to move, afraid to do anything that will change their position.

And then, Tony starts to lean in, and Stephen tilts his head up. They’re breathing together, and Tony is so close, Stephen could count his long eyelashes.

So close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i loved writing this chapter! i loved all the references i shoved in here. Also, i dont know what im doing with this story if you cant tell. 
> 
> tell me what you guys think, i love getting feedback. come talk to me @disruptiveoddsbish on tumblr, about the story or marvel or basically anything! i dont bite.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Tony closes the distance softly, as gentle as he could. To show Stephen he could pull away if he wanted. To show their lips, their hearts aren’t intertwined with ropes, but strands. That Stephen doesn’t have to pretend to want him if he doesn’t want him. He would understand. 

 

Tony's lips are soft and full and everything Stephens ever dreamed they might be. He’s wanted this for so long and barely knew it. 

 

They pull away for a moment, and Stephen pulls him back in, eagerly. Tony tangles his fingers in Stephens soft long hair, and Stephen grabs his trim waist, tugging him close. It's hard and deep, because he couldn’t possibly think about what happens when this is over, and what happens when they really think about what they did. He kissed him so long they ran out of air until Tony pulled him backward, and was on his lap, the two of them still kissing, tangled together. Stephen lets himself be daring and gropes Tony's ass, Tony groans and is about to grind down, taking this further-

 

Then Tonys phone rings, and Tony sits back abruptly. Stephen sits up as well, slowly. Crosses his legs. (Shut up, you would too) Tony's flustered and he doesn’t look at Stephen as he talks. “Sure. Yeah. Okay. No, nothing. Don't move. I’ll be there.” 

 

He hangs up and finally looks up at Stephen. “I’m sorry. Bruce needs me… how about dinner?" He looks truly apologetic, and Stephen is so flabbergasted he's still trying to catch up on what happened. 

 

"Yes. Sure. Sounds great. Umm… no problem." 

 

Tony smiles “I’ll text you- call me, okay? ” and walks up the stairs. He calls down "We should sooo do this again." Stephen has to admit, they should. At least he's not regretting anything. Stephen is too shaky to make a portal, he thinks about the most unsexy thoughts until he can stumble up the stairs. He soothes his hair and clothes as good as he could. 

 

Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper are in the living room of Tony's little floor (it's not really his own, but it's where his room and lab are, so Tony has taken over the area), Pepper reading on a tablet. Rhodey and Happy are flipping through the TV, they look up in unison. "Stephen?" Pepper asks, taking off her glasses. 

 

Rhodey just stares. Stephen thinks maybe he is still looks ruffled. 

 

"I was just… helping Tony with his vinyl. Sorting.” They’re quiet. “ I'll see you guys later." 

 

And he dashes. 

 

Happy snorts “Wizards.” 

 

Pepper looks at Rhodey. "Did I miss something? Are they together?" 

 

Rhodey buries his head in a pillow and says something.

 

"Can't hear you honey." 

 

"I hope not." He mumbles louder. 

 

Pepper smiles at the thought. "I think they would be cute." 

 

“Since when does Tony sort his vinyl? Is that what the kids are calling making out?” Happy questions. 


	7. Chapter 7

Stephens phone rings at about 12 that night. He wasn’t sleeping anyway. Its hard to sleep in what feels like an abandoned museum at times. Most of the time for Stephen. He had always slept on his own, sometimes with Christine, but usually by himself. The reason he couldn’t sleep tonight was because- he had been busy panicking, wondering what he had done, panicking, trying to meditate, and more panicking. He doesn't know why he did what he did. And he felt ashamed because he is a sorcerer Supreme and here he is, burning up the floor with his pacing. Wizards can actually do that. And god, he doesn’t regret it. He wanted that. He had been hoping for that. He’s panicking because he doesn’t want to pretend it didn’t happen. He doesn’t want Tony to think he didn’t mean it, cause he meant it so much. And he doesn’t want Tony to think the only thing he wants from him was hot makeout sessions. As much as an advantage that was of pursuing Tony Stark, Stephen liked his annoying, relentless inquisitive and clever nature first.

 

Stephens phone rings. 

 

_ “Hey Stephen.”  _

 

“Stark.” 

 

 _“Damn, its like that? Strange,”_ Theres a scuffle and a yell. _“Oh dios mío.”_

 

“What happened?” 

 

_ “Harley. He’s- weird.” _ Tony tries to hold the phone away from his phone so he can yell at Pepper. Stephen can still hear them. Someone yells at him.  _ “Can you handle this child? I’m busy!”  _

 

There's a pause. _ “Talking to someone, listen to your mother!”  _

 

_ “Harley- god. I love the kid. But he seriously needs to realize I am not a good role model. Like if Peter is everything ‘noble’ about me, Harley is everything else. What are you up to? What do wizards do in your weird, haunted building?”  _

 

Stephen sighs. “Haunting for ghosts. I feel like that is the answer you’ll accept.” 

 

_ “Correct. Dun duh duh duh.” _ Tony hums. 

 

“Its not that scary anymore. We have a TV now.” 

 

_ “I know.”  _

 

Oh, right. He broke it so Tony had a reason to come over. Before he invaded his lab and kissed him. Subject change. 

 

“And flower pots.” 

 

_ “Who gives them water? I can’t imagine you or Wong taking care of a bunch of daisies.”  _

 

“They’re sunflowers. And they’re the only thing Wong likes in this entire world.” 

 

_ "That is - wow. Aw, hi pretty girl. What are you doing?"  _

 

Stephen does not blush, but he feels really hot under is robes. “Who are you talking to?” 

 

_ “Goose. Carol is visiting and she always brings her cats and- I’m a cat person, and I love Goose. If I was stranded on an island- I would want Goose with me.”  _

 

“You’re really weird.”

 

_ “Are you a dog person? I bet you are. You know what-”  _

 

“No, no. I don’t like animals or children, excessively in that order.” 

 

_ “You like Peter.”  _ Tony sounds smug.” 

 

“Peter is an exception. Peter needs guidance.” 

 

_ “I can’t argue with that.”  _

 

“I know. I like it when I’m right.” 

 

_ “Gotta treasure those moments while they last, they don’t happen that often.”  _

 

“On the contrary, they do.” 

 

_ “No, not really.”  _

 

“Who has the MD and PHD?”

 

_ “Bruce.”  _

 

“No.”

 

_ “Christine.” _

 

“Really?” 

 

A pause. 

 

_ “Wong?” _

 

“Its me. Me Tony.” 

 

_ “I know. I was joking. That is very impressive though.”  _

 

“I studied for them at the same time.” 

 

_ “Now you’re just bragging.”  _

 

“It's a big accomplishment.” 

 

_ “Big word for a little boy.”  _

 

“Stark, I will whoop you-” 

 

_ “Oh doctor how naughty!” _

 

Stephen laughs. 

 

_ “Do you want to go on a date?” _

  
  


And Stephen has wanted this for so long, that he's not even hesitant when he answers.  **_And  if this goes wrong, if this comes back at me, at least I'll know that I went without any hesitation, because I was willing to try something out for once in my life._ **

 

But he couldn’t resist. 

 

“With you?”

 

_ “No with Pepper.”  _

 

“Oh. Sure.” 

 

_ “Yes with me, god Stephen.” _

 

“Wait with you?” 

 

_ “Nevermind.”  _

 

“Hell yes. I’ll go on a date with you Tony.” 

 

Tony pumps his fist in the air, holds the phone away squeals, and nuzzles Goose, who went asleep on his lap. He puts the phone to his face again.

 

“Did you say a bad word Doctor?” 

 

_ “Did you squeal like a girl Stark?”  _

 

Tony hangs up, embarrassed. But then he calls him back. 

 

“Did you hang up on me?” 

 

_ “No? That was Goose.”  _

 

“I’m sure Stark, I’m sure.” 

 

_ “I have to go to bed or Rhodey will kill me but you’ll come over tomorrow, right?”  _

 

“Tomorrow?” 

 

_ “Family cereal night.”  _

 

“Oh sure. I’ll be there.” 

 

_ “Can’t wait. Night Doctor.”  _

 

“Goodnight Stark.” 

  
  


Stephen is able to sleep after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait theres one more chapter?! what the fuck, no way.
> 
> im the mf author and i had no idea. 
> 
> oh god.


	8. Chapter 8

"Godammit Harley give the goddamn Captain Punch over before I call you know who and ruin a lot of things for you."

Stephen has never seen this side of the New Avengers. He doesn't know what he had in mind when Stark said 'family cereal night' but this certainly is not what he expected. There are marshmallows, sprinkles M&Ms, chocolate chips, different chopped up fruit and different brightly colored boxes of cereal. Why would you put any of that stuff in cereal? It's pretty loud. He had always assumed Peter Parker was a polite, soft-spoken young man. He was mistaken. Peter is insane. He's very defense over his chocolate milk and Captain Punch, to the point where he's threatening his family. And Stephen is finally introduced to Harley, Tony's ‘troubled’ son. He reminds him of Tony so much, it's scary. He bluntly asked Stephen what his intentions with his adopted dad were and Tony had to push him away, looking at Stephen apologetically.

"Hey, Strange. Come here often?"

“I might,” he teases back.

“I love your bowl of… M&Ms and chocolate milk.”

"Thank you, I don't intend to eat it."

Tony winks. "Leave it to me. I've always had a sweet tooth." He licks his lips.

Peter chokes, definitely overhearing his mentors dirty jokes (it wasn’t even that bad, shut up) and wipes his eyes. Stephen smirks back at Tony but slowly stops once he sees Harley over Tony's shoulder miming murder, stabbing a banana viciously, eyes locked on the two.

Tony follows Stephen's gaze and directs Stephen's attention back to him. "Don't listen to him, I told you, he's adopted."

Thor roars with laughter. "So is Loki!" Bruce and him are sitting on the couch, watching TV with Carol and Maria. Monica has thankfully distracted Harley, showing him a meme on her phone, so Tony quickly presses a kiss to Stephens check.

"Thanks for coming."

Peter gasps loudly. They both turn to him

"What just happened? Are you guys dating? Since when?" Peter demands, slamming the Captain Punch down. "No one tells me anything! God, you and him, here and now…. Mr. Stark! Oh god, I need a moment."

And he plops down on a chair and covers his eyes with his arm dramatically.

  
\--------------

"Listen to me. Listen to me," Wong tells Rhodey, sounding strangely reminiscent of a Squints from the Sandlot. "This doesn't mean anything. All we have to do is mess around a bit, and everything will be back to normal."

Rhodey looks hesitant. "I don't know. Maybe this isn't right. We knew this was going to happen."

"You're the one who started this whole operation. I intend to go through with it. Stephen is considerably distracted and significantly more busy these days. This is a liability." Wong explains, impatiently.

"But I think Tony really, really likes him. And he'll be hurt." Rhodey protests.

"James. They haven't even gone on their first date yet. Make the date go terrible-" Wong gets this glint in his eyes. "And they'll keep their distance."

Rhodey bites his lip.

But then he thinks about Tony not letting Rhodey help him after Siberia, helping him instead, and Rhodey sets his jaw. "Fine."

\--------------

Stephen is nervous.

He's never been nervous before.

Maybe once before an operation. When he was a beginner, worried he would mess it up. Never before a date. Never before the first day of school when he was young. Never while training. He's been afraid although. Afraid on those mountains, sharp wind whipping and piercing him through his meager robes. After facing Thanos. Afraid after losing Christine, that she'll be the only one for him. Afraid after the crash, that he would never be dignified again. And his dignity meant so much to him. It was the only thing he knew he would always have. Putting himself in front of Tony made him feel vulnerable and treasured.

Stephens nervous because…. Well. He's going on a date with Tony Stark. Who knows what will happen? It could go completely wrong or completely right.

He allows Friday to scan him and she lets him into Tony's private penthouse. It's full, Pepper and Harley are watching TV. They pause it. Tony yells down "I'm sorry, five minutes! Hi!"

Pepper smiles at Stephen while Harley glares at him. "Hi Stephen. Excited for tonight?"

"Very," he monotone staring at Harley who surprisingly doesn't back away. If anything his fiery gaze intestfies.

Pepper ignores them and walks upstairs, bare feet padding on the cool floor. "Don't kill each other."

A door slams and the two continue.

"I don't like you." Harley states.

Stephen smirks. "I thought so."

Harley scowls, brushing some dirty blonde curls out of his face. "I love my dad. I love him more then anything, even though he's stupid sometimes. And I know you lo- like him too. You care about him. I thought Steve did once. I was wrong. If I'm wrong about you, Tony's going to be hurt and so will you." And he turns the TV back on and turns away.

Tony comes downstairs and Stephen can’t help to really smile, because he looks beautiful. Tony hops down the last stair and claps, looking excited. “I hope Harley was nice. You look so handsome.”

He stands on his toes to press kiss to Stephens high cheek, his hands resting on Stephens soft button down shirt. He pulls away and Stephen scans him up and down, again. He’s wearing a fancy olive green button down shirt and goes well with his tanned skin tone, black silk pants. When he turns around to talk to Harley, Stephen wants to be a gentleman but he can’t help but stare at Tony’s ass in those pants. Round, perky, perfect.

“We’ll be back by 12. No friends over, if I hear one thing about Harry Obsorn being back in my house, I will reinstate the talk-” (“Dad!”) “- and ground you. There's leftovers in the fridge. Please, for the love of god, don’t do anything stupid like last time, or you’ll pay for it again. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Harley mumbles, hugging Tony back and staring fixedly at Stephen.

“So, where are we going Mr. Stark?” Stephen asks once they’re walking down Tony’s driveway.

Tony smiles. “I feel like you won’t be disappointed with what I have planned.”

  
They wind up walking down a small steep stairway on the outskirts of the city, Tony opening the door for him to a large restaurant. The restaurant doesn’t seem super fancy, something that initially surprised Stephen, considering all his assumptions about how Tony spends his money.

A smiling elderly man smiles at the two behind the stand. “Bienvenidos Mr. Stark. Will you be singing tonight?”

“Hola Senior. ‘Fraid not tonight. I brought someone new over.” Tony says, gesturing to Stephen standing behind him, looking around wide-eyed.

The old man smiles at the pair and nods, taking out two menus and leading the two up more stairs to a balcony outside, to a lovely set up surrounding a small stage under a gazebo. A stunning woman with curly hair and wide eyes croons soothingly into the microphone in Spanish and English, red lips always in a smile.

“Wow. Tony, what is this place?” Stephen asks, sitting across from the man.

Tony smiles wistfully. “It was my mom's favorite place to go to sing. She would take me when I was younger.”

“You sing here too?” Stephen asks.

“I used to. When I took Rhodey or Pepper here they always wanted me to." Tony admitted.

"Will you sing for me too?”

“We'll have to see.” Tony responds in the same manner, cheekily and saying every word with a smile.

\--------------

  
Rhodey is not very comfortable, sitting in a tall scary tree, staring down at his best friend laugh it up with the Sorcerer Supreme. He’s tired, and he still doesn’t quite believe he’s doing the right thing. Wong seems really reluctant as well, quiet and studying the two. “James,” he says slowly. “Are we doing the right thing?”

Rhodey whips his head to Wong. “You’re asking me this now?”

Wong sighs. “I was worried about how Stephen might not be able to focus on his duties. After Thanos he seemed more distant. But being with Tony makes him happy. He seems like he might he have a reason to work even harder now.”

Rhodey buries his face in his hands. “This doesn’t change anything,” He hisses. “Tony is not supposed to be an input for Stephen if he decides he wants to feel better. Tony deserves to be happy as well.”

“And he will!”

“Wong, that is-” “Rhodey, things are getting easier. I have a reason to be excited for every day now. And the fact that you're here, makes it easier” Tonys voice echoes in his mind.

“Correct,” Rhodey says, regret flooding him. “Oh my god. What did we do?”

And they watch in horror as flames in the candle they’re both leaning over erupts dramatically, causing Tony to jolt back and Stephen to take a defensive stance, glaring at the people around them. The balcony falls silent.

“Whoops,” Wong says. “It worked too well.”  
\--------------

  
Whatever romantic atmosphere Tony found himself drowning in is gone, completely gone and dead in one accident. At least, Tony thinks it was an accident. He doesn’t quite know, he was distracted by Stephen leaning closer to him, smiling and laughing, and then instead of Stephen he staring at fire momentarily. It was just for a moment, but Stephen is gone, and Doctor Strange has taken over, questioning innocent bystanders with suspicion. Tony rubs his forehead and looks at the stage, where the singing woman is no longer singing, but crying into the pianist's shoulder. She looks horrified. Tony stretches and stands up, sends his glass a longing look and walks to the Doctor. He taps Stephen’s shoulder.

“Hey, lets just go. There is no point in interrogating everybody.” Tony says, tugging on his cloak. The cloak bristles.

Dr. Strange sighs, facing Tony. “You don’t get it. That could’ve been a threat on either of our lives.”

“Or an eager flame.”

“That’s naive.”

“Or true.”

“Tony-”

“Please?” Tony begs. “The nights already ruined. We don’t need to spend the rest of here.”

Strange doesn’t soften as Steve would. Why Tony thought he would, he doesn’t know but he expected something, not for Stephen to scowl and turn back to the people. “Five minutes.” He says over his shoulder, waving a dismissive hand.

Tony's temper flares. “Fine by me. I’ll see you around Doctor Asshole..”

Stephen recoils. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You lose your shit over nothing and let it affect all of your decisions. Maybe things aren’t such a big deal as you make them out to be.”

“At least I don’t thoughtlessly trust everything and everyone. Look how that turned out.” He hisses, pointing to Tony's chest.

Tony points to his hands. “Look how being a lonely asshole turned out.” Then he covers his mouth, shocked.

Stephen's mouth goes thin and he turns away. “I’ll see you around Stark.”

Tony calls Happy outside of the restaurant.

“Done already boss?”

“Yep. Please hurry.”

Happy, however, does not hurry, and Tony comes face to face with Stephen Strange, who has turned back into his evening attire. The air is thick and silent and there are a million things Tony wants to scream at him.

_I’m sorry._

_You’re an asshole_

_You were right._

_You’re wrong._

_I really hate you._

_How the hell did this happen already?_

_I probably love you._

_This isn’t how it was supposed to go._

Stephen just sighs. “Tony, I…”

“Stop. It’s not your fault,” Tony says tiredly, deciding not to go with any of those options. “I don’t know why I thought I could do this again. Everything I want, I can’t have. Not without something-”

“Stop making this about you,” Stephen snaps. Tonys' eyes widen. “It’s not your fault. We’re two big egos under one roof. Of course, it wouldn’t work out. It doesn’t matter that you think you’re bad luck. It's like you said. I’m intended to always be alone.”

“And what, I’m meant... to always be deceived,” Tony says brusquely.

Stephen doesn’t respond and crosses his arms.

“Am I?” Tony presses. “Stephen?”

“Look at me!” Stephen snarls. “You thought we could be together? We can’t. We can’t. You have shit taste in people.”

“You weren’t my worst mistake.”

Stephen gives a shallow laugh. “I’m not anything that's yours. Not after tonight.” Happy pulls up but Tony doesn’t look away from Stephen.

“That's your prerogative.” Tony says nastily and gets in the car.

That night- that nights a blur for him after that. Happy asks if he’s okay, being the nice, sweet guys he’s always been and Tony nods absently and says he is. He goes home. Its dark, cold and he’s realized every night this week has been spent with Stephen.

He strips and falls into the bed but he can’t sleep. All he can think about is him.

Stephen portals home. His phone rings but before he can think to check who it is he throws it into the wall. He goes up the stairs. The room is small. So small. And he can’t get warm. Everything seems to be reminding him that he’s alone.

He strips and falls into the bed but he can’t sleep. All he can think about is him.

Is he thinking about me too?

\--------------  
“C’mon, please Tony?” Rhodey begs.

“What? Why? We have food at home.”

“Maybe I want something that isn’t coffee and pita bread!”

Tony sighs but pulls into Jiminy Johns. “I’ve always hated the fictional character. He was helpful but his voice- ugh.”

“You are a grown man Tony.”

“Since when.”

Tony holds the door open for the princess (who doesn’t even say thank you, honestly), and walks in. Then walks back out. “Tony, wait!” Rhodey cries, sending Wong a look and racing after him.

Stephen buries his head in his hands. “Was that…”

“Stark.” Wong says.

“I hate you.” Stephen says, standing up.

“Stephen,” Wong says slowly. “The. The flame.”

“What?” Stephen says, craning his neck. Tony is still there and he’s yelling at Rhodey in the parking lot, raising a hand towards the restaurant.

“The flame was us.”

Stephens gaze snaps to Wong. “What?” He says carefully.

“I am really sorry Stephen.”

“Why?” He asks.

Wong is honest and earnest when he tells Stephen, “I was worried about how dating somebody else would impact me. I wasn’t thinking about how happy Tony would make you. Rhodey was only thinking about Tony. He’s a better friend than me,” Wong raises a hand when Stephen opens his mouth. “We realized we weren’t doing the right thing. So, we arranged this. It obviously didn’t work.”

Stephen looks out the window to Tony, whos looking back at him stunned.

“Wong.” He breathes out. “You idiot. You amazing idiot.” He hugs him. “I hate you. I do. But you’re my best friend. Because I always learn a lesson from your teachings, no matter how brutal they are.”

Wong is smiling as he says “Go get him.”

And he dashes out the door and across the street to Tony. Tony turns to him and Stephen, blinded with all his racing thoughts and realizations, trips over his feet and falls on the hood of Tony's car. He straightens himself. Ow, his back.

“We shouldn’t be together.” Stephen pants out. “But I do want you.”

“Why shouldn’t we?” Tony finds himself asking.

“Because-”

“Because you think I don’t want you in return. Right? Because you really believe you’re meant to be alone.”

Stephen closes his mouth.

Tony takes a breath. “I’m sorry. I was wrong. Everything I just said was wrong. You were right back then. I do blindly trust. But you were wrong too. You aren’t meant to be alone,” He steps closer to him and cups his face. “I probably love you.”

Stephens bright eyes don’t look at Tony but he manages to crack a smile. “Probably?”

“I mean, you still have to clean up my lab.”

They both laugh at each other.

Tony leans forward and kisses Stephen on the lips shortly. And again. And a million times more. 

And Rhodey walks away shaking his head, beaming and Wong smiles fondly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, I nearly cried writing this. Guys, I hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this. Also, the Tony No part was based off this adorable animatic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qn51WqbsJmU
> 
> Last call for comments and kudos forever ;-;. I would love geeking out with you guys in comments over this chapter. My Tumblr is @disruptiveoddsbish.


End file.
